


Marcas de Canetinha

by Echeveria_Samflower



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Fluffy, Gen, Kid Fic
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:01:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28294245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Echeveria_Samflower/pseuds/Echeveria_Samflower
Summary: A fim de comemorar o natal, os doze cavaleiros de ouro decidem se reunir para ter uma noite mais agradável. O que Mu não esperava, era ser surpreendido quando mandou Kiki ir se arrumar.
Kudos: 4





	Marcas de Canetinha

Seria apenas mais um dia normal no Santuário de Athena. Seria. Porque a data transformava a rotina de treino de dezenas, centenas de Cavaleiros. Pois, mesmo que todos fossem de diferentes culturas e religiões, sentiam-se tocados pelo clima de natal. A maioria pediu permissão para a Deusa, que concedeu de bom grado, para deixar o recanto de guerreiros para trás e comemorarem em seus países natais.

Não para os cavaleiros de ouro. Era quase três da tarde quando estavam reunidos na Arena, que estava quase vazia, decidindo como iriam passar o natal. Afrodite sugeriu que fossem até o templo de Peixes para ceiar, pois seu salão estava devidamente decorado e poderia arrumar tudo com mais facilidade.

Acabou que todos cederam e ficou marcado: às oito da noite, os doze se reuniriam. Cada um levaria um pouco de bebida e comida e passariam juntos a noite de natal:

— Mu, faz uma boa pra gente… lembro sempre daqueles bolinhos de brócolis que você fez no meu aniversário. — Shaka sorriu. Afrodite suspirou e virou o rosto para o ariano, que entendeu o recado.

— Bolinhos para essa noite. Sem falta.

— Falando nisso, vou-me agora. Quero dar uma geral até vocês chegarem. — O pisciano disse sorrindo. — Hejdå!

Com aquilo, o muviano percebeu o horário, sorriu e se despediu dos demais, dizendo que precisava arrumar o garoto Kiki. Levantou-se e caminhou até o ruivinho, que estava sentado no chão junto de algumas crianças:

— Vem, Kiki. Vamos para a casa.

— Sim, mestre. — O ruivinho assentiu. O mais velho percebeu uma das pequenas aspirantes a amazonas dar um beijinho na bochecha dele, tirando-lhe um riso breve. — Tchau gente, feliz natal!

Começaram a caminhar lado a lado, passando pelo vilarejo, que estava todo decorado com bolinhas, sinos e pisca-piscas, que começavam a acender. Mu queria comprar alguns legumes para preparar bolinhos, que eram o fraco de seu menino e de alguns outros cavaleiros de ouro.

Pararam em uma barraquinha, onde uma moça doce e gentil os atendeu atenciosamente. Enquanto a criança mexia inquieto em algumas folhas de alface, a curiosidade do guerreiro bateu forte, portanto, perguntou:

— Ei, Kiki… quem é aquela mocinha que estava contigo?

O aprendiz sorriu, suas bochechas coraram. Ele coçou o nariz e apoiou os braços atrás do pescoço, chutando uma pedrinha no chão.

— O nome dela é Abigail, mas chamamos ela só de Abby. É mais curto, parece o meu! Ou o seu, sei lá. Prefiro nomes curtos, lembro deles mais fácil.

— Por isso você não chama o Aldebaran pelo nome completo? — Mu riu e pegou os alimentos, pagando a mulher e tocando a cabeça do pequeno, guiando-o para que voltassem a andar.

— Nhé, acho que sim! Ela é aprendiz de uma moça chamada Plavin, ela é boazinha. Gosto dela.

Percebeu um sorriso no rosto do ruivinho. Negou com a cabeça novamente, gargalhando baixo.

— Plavin, eu a conheço. Uma boa moça… e você! Está todo feliz porque ela te beijou, não é? Seu danado.

— Para, mestre! — Agora seu rosto estava vermelho da testa até o pescoço. Seu mestre ria ainda mais, mesmo que fizesse esforço para não demonstrar.

O caminho até Áries foi quase tranquilo: quase porque o rapazinho era uma criança atentada, pulava em poças d’água, rodopiava em postes, até se abaixava para fazer carinho em cachorros - se não começasse a latir para eles.

Chegando em casa, foram até a parte habitável do templo e o maior foi logo tirar sua armadura, montando-a com o cosmo para que ficasse mais livre. Em seguida foi para a cozinha, deixando as compras em cima da pia e arregaçando as mangas antes de começar a lavar os alimentos.

— Kiki, vá ao banho enquanto eu lavo as coisas. Depois você pode me ajudar, o que acha?

— Aaah, mestre… eu posso ficar sem banho hoje?

Mu o olhou indignado. Colocou uma mão na cintura, meio incrédulo. 

— Por quê? Você está todo sujo de suor e lama, como quer aparecer assim na casa do Afrodite? Ele nunca iria me perdoar… e vai dar micróbio na sua pele.

— Mas veja, eu já tomei banho ontem! É bom porque daí economiza água, né?

— O tempo que Camus e Máscara da Morte ficaram sem banho economizou mais litros de água do que você pode gastar em uma vida inteira. Banho já!

— Eu quero fazer a minha própria contribuição para o planeta Terra!

— Sabe como você contribui bem mais? Parando de comer carne, fazendo dever de casa… tomar um banho de dez minutos não vai causar o apocalipse.

— Se eu tomo banho todo dia, sete dias na semana, eu tomo setenta minutos de banho, que deve gastar uns… uns seis mil litros de água! É muita coisa!

— Tudo bem, fica sem banho, sem doce na nossa ceia e sem videogame por um mês.

— Não é justo! Eu só quero ficar um dia sem banho, um, UM mísero dia! Eu quero colaborar com uma boa causa e você me agradece assim?

Mu riu sozinho.

— Jogar videogame também prejudica o planeta, porque gasta energia elétrica. E para produzir energia elétrica, o planeta fica “dodói”. Ajuda na mesma boa causa.

— Só que tem a energia do sol, do vento, são… er… energias limpas? É! Energias limpas! E não machuca em nada!

— Você viu algum painel solar nesse Santuário? — O pequeno fez biquinho e negou. — E um moinho?

— Mas… mas… tá, eu vou pro banho! Que saco! — virou de costas e subiu as escadas até o banheiro.

Lá dentro, o menino se despiu e olhou para a torneira, sorrindo maldoso. Abriu-a e enfiou a cabeça dentro da pia, molhando seus cabelos ruivos completamente, de forma que estivessem pingando quando saiu.

Olhou-se no espelho, sacudiu a cabeça e penteou sua cabeleira, sorrindo ainda mais. Enrolou-se na toalha e desceu as escadas, vendo o moço de cabelos lilases terminar de cortar espinafre.

— Pronto, mestre. Tomei banho.

— Já? Você ficou lá em cima por apenas dois minutos e… — encarou seu pupilo, logo vendo uma mancha de terra em sua mãozinha. — Ah… tomou banho? Mesmo, mesmo?

— Mesmo mesmo!

Caminhou até a criança e abaixou para ficar na sua altura, notando mais manchas de lama. Negou com a cabeça.

— Tem certeza? Não passou correndo debaixo do chuveiro?

— Bem, eu… eu tomei sim! — deu um passinho para trás. — Agora eu vou… vou me trocar!

— Kiki, tem certeza que não está tentando enganar seu mestre? — O pequeno arregalou os olhos e travou a mandíbula com força.

— Como você descobriu?!

— Acha que isso engana um cavaleiro de ouro, rapazinho? — Ele se levantou e cobriu a comida com um guardanapo, logo voltando ao seu pupilo e segurando seu pulso, subindo com ele até o banheiro.

O menino, já imaginando o pior, estava amedrontado:

— Desculpa, mestre! Eu não faço mais, eu juro, desculpa, desculpa!

— Kiki, eu não estou bravo — parou apenas quando chegou no banheiro, onde fechou a porta e pegou uma toalha no armário. — Acha que eu já não tive a sua idade e tentei fugir na hora do banho?

Caminhou até o chuveiro, abrindo o registro e medindo a temperatura com a mão. Despiu-se e pendurou as toalhas, virando-se para conversar com seu menino:

— Escuta, eu não sei porque você está correndo do banho hoje. É uma festa, você precisa se arrumar. Se não todo mundo vai querer ficar longe, até a Abby.

— Não é isso, mestre… bem, é isso, mas… — fez um biquinho e desviou o olhar, meio corado. Somente então Mu percebeu que havia algo no braço de seu pupilo, um pouco acima de seu bracelete.

Era um desenho de um coração. Naquele momento, Mu ligou as peças e sorriu. A primeira paquera de seu garotinho. Que fofura!

— Entendi. Foi ela que fez? — tocou a “tatuagem” com o polegar, sentando sobre seus calcanhares para ficar um pouco mais baixo que Kiki.

— Foi. Eu não quero lavar.

— Você não precisa se apegar a desenhos ou marcas, Kiki. Elas se tornam lembranças e ficam no coração, não na pele. Se esse desenho for tão importante para ela quanto para você, vocês dois podem reconstruí-los.

O ruivinho colocou a mão em cima da marca de canetinha enquanto seu mestre se levantava e entrava no chuveiro, fazendo sinal para que o pequeno o acompanhasse.

— Acho que você está certo, mestre. Vou falar isso pra ela amanhã — sorriu enquanto espirrava água no rosto de Mu, que cobriu a face com as mãos.

— Palhaço!

Acabaram fazendo uma guerra de água enquanto tomavam banho juntos e molharam o banheiro todo. Secaram o azulejo depois que terminaram. No final, a “tatuagem” de Kiki não passava de um pequeno borrão cinza, e aquilo, mesmo não intencionalmente, mexia com o humor do arianinho. Percebendo isso, quando foram ao quarto se trocar, Mu entregou uma canetinha hidrocor para o jovenzinho:

— Aqui, Kiki. Peça para os outros te rabiscarem para você guardar no coração nessa época de natal. 

Com a caneta em mãos, o ruivinho sorriu. Logo olhou para o mestre:

— Você pode me dar um desenho? — Mu riu e abaixou-se, segurou o pulso de seu discípulo, que sorriu ao sentir a ponta da caneta hidrográfica riscar a pele das costas de sua mão. O desenho era simples, porém bem significativo.

O símbolo zodiacal de áries.

— Aqui está.

Terminaram juntos de fazer os bolinhos de legumes, com dificuldades porque Kiki sempre queria "um pedacinho" daqueles que estavam prontos, arrumaram-se para chegarem até o templo de Peixes. Afrodite se empenhou tanto que havia até um pinheiro no centro do salão, totalmente decorado e cheio de presentes em sua base. Kiki queria abrir todos, porém sabia que precisava esperar até meia noite para isso.

Se divertiu muito vendo Milo dançando, brincou de empilhar copos com Aldebaran, até tentou se enfiar na conversa entre seu mestre, Camus, Shaka e Afrodite. Mas sempre acabava confuso:

— Foi uma piada? O que você disse de engraçado, senhor Shaka?

E só depois de conversar e brincar com todos que resgatou a canetinha. Recebeu vários desenhos, desde estrelinhas de Shaka, um rosto de Máscara da Morte, até a tentativa de Dohko fazer uma cabrinha em suas costas - tinha certeza que ficou ruim, porque ninguém deixou ele ver o resultado.

Naquele natal, Kiki se divertiu muito até mesmo depois de abrir os presentes. Estava doido para mostrar as tatuagens e as coisas que aprendeu naquele dia para sua amiga Abby.

**Author's Note:**

> Um pouco de doçura? Sim, por favor
> 
> PS. Essa história foi postada apenas no AO3, Nyah! e Spirit. Se você a ver em outro lugar, por favor, me avise!


End file.
